


Fire

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fic, Tension, Unusual Weather Conditions, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Wallace had not wanted to send the young trainer into the Cave of Origins after Groudon, but destiny made it impossible to send another.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wallace is nonbinary they/them. Please lmk if I fucked up pronouns somewhere. Also, this is part of my ongoing attempt to inject responsible, caring adults into the Pokémon world. Not that they don't care in canon, mind, but they're awfully cavalier about sending teens into life threatening situations.

The intense, dry heat of the air clings to Wallace's throat, making a tickle that morphs into a cough. Their eyes sting as though they're in Lavaridge Town instead of Sootopolis City. Primal Groudon's Desolate Land is sublimating the waters around the city so fast that it's not even getting to the water vapor stage. It's also sucking the moisture right out of the air, transforming the thickly humid heat of Sootopolis into something dry and unforgiving. 

Wallace catches Steven's hand in theirs, ignoring the way their friend looks at them in wide-eyed confusion. Wallace hates the fact that they're relying on a child to fix all this, but the Ruby Orb had only resonated properly in their hands. Wallace would have given anything for it to have been them, instead, or even Steven. Anyone but that bold, brave child. They remind Wallace too much of their own sweet niece, Lisia, and they would never ask Lisa to do something this unimaginably dangerous. Wallace is the protector and keeper of the Cave of Origin, and it burns like the air is burning now, that they cannot shield that young trainer from this situation. 

"Wallace?" Steven asks, gently squeezing their hand. Wallace gives him a faint, trembling smile. 

"I wish I could protect them," they confess softly. Steven's face crumples in aching sympathy. 

"I know, Wallace," he murmurs, drawing Wallace into a gentle embrace. They're taller than him, but it still feels comforting to rest their cheek on his soft silver hair. "This seems to be their destiny, though. They've been involved at every turn, despite best efforts to keep them out of harm's way. They shut their eyes so they don't have to see the dangerously lowering waters, the dry salt crust that coats everything. The way that salt flakes seem to be falling from the sky like snow, even as the ground parches. A withered bush beside the entrace to the cave spontaneously catches fire, and Wallace jumps away, summoning out his Milotic to put it out. 

It's not a good idea, because while she does put out the fire, her slick, shiny scales go dry and dull in a matter of moments, and she cries out in pain. Wallace immediately summons her back to her ball, horrified. Steven hisses sympathetically. 

"Let me handle any other fires, Wallace," he instructs gently, summoning out his Claydol. 

"Right," Wallace breathes shakily, coughing into the crook of their elbow as the dry tickle in their throat grows too strong again. They roll Milotic's ball between their hands, anxious.  


As suddenly as the oppressive dry heat had started, it seems to suddenly dissipate. It's still hot, it's still much dryer than normal, but there's a sudden lessening of the intensity that makes Wallace relax a little. The lake seems to be rising slowly again as water levels begin to equalize again. At the very least it's stopped falling. 

"Have they done it?" Wallace's voice rasps in their throat most inelegantly. Steven gives them a sweet, hopeful smile. 

"I think they might have." He agrees, and Wallace feels like weeping in mingled joy and regret. In their fuzzy emotional state they embrace Steven again, pressing their mouth to his in a soft kiss. Steven makes a quiet, surprised noise, before hesitantly returning the kiss. Wallace pulls away as soon as the Cave door begins to rumble open, ready to pounce the little trainer and hurry them off to the Pokémon Center to get them professionally checked out. 

They don't see the way Steven touches his mouth, eyes wide and smitten, blushing brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
